dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Shadow God
The Shadow God, is a key figure in the 13th Dark Parables game. He doesn't seemed to be based on any fairytale character. Appearance and Personality The Shadow God has chin-length brown hair, dark eyes, facial hair and rarely smile. He wears a dark, sleeveless shirt, matching pants, boots, and some cloths around his waist. Around his neck is a red gem. He has some dark markings on his arms and face. When he is overtaken by his shadow, his entire skin has a shadowy look. The Shadow God is a kind deity, pitying lost souls who come to him. Yet, his loneliness from being on the dark side of the moon caused him to be envious of the human's happy world. He loves the Maiden Goddess ever since he saved her, yet was conflicted over himself and his shadow. When influenced by his evil shadow, the Shadow God only cares for himself. He showed no hesitation in turning Guida back into a cat or imprisoning his lover. However, when he returned to normal, the Shadow God hopes to redeemed himself in the town of Anaben. History More information coming soon.... Relevant Parables Rise of the Shadow God '(from ''Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow) ' Long ago, darkness and light entwined to create the Shadow God. With the Shadow God came another world, Earth's twin. It was a cold and empty place wrapped in darkness. This is where he resided. The Shadow God was born neither good nor evil. His job was to maintain the balance between the shadows and the light. The Shadow God had two souls: One was pure and mellow and the other was dark and harsh. He was lonely in his world of darkness, so he made a deal with the Moon Goddess. She let him reside on the dark side of the moon, allowing him to descend on Earth after sunset. The Shadow God never interacted with humans, and he became envious of their happy world. He built a tower to connect the two worlds and attract the lost souls that he pitied. He offered them asylum. As more souls joined him, he felt his powers grow. Soon, an inner battle began inside him. He couldn't resist the temptation of devouring the lost souls. He swore to wrap the Earth in darkness so that he'd never have to return to the moon. '''The Maiden and The Shadow' (from Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow) Ancient traditions forbid the Maiden goddess from ever interacting with mortals. But the temptation became too great. Since then, every full Moon, she would descend into the world and help those in need. Word quickly spread about a beautiful maiden with magical powers. This story piqued the interest of the local mercenaries, who plotted to ambush her, hoping to harness her powers for their own gain. One night, they staged an accident, and soon the Maiden goddess arrived, falling right into their trap. However, by some strange fate brought the Shadow god was passing by and heard her cries. He chased the mercenaries away and released the Maiden goddess. Suddenly, a powerful love was born. They had to keep each other a secret, so they met every night at a place with the most breathtaking view of Anaben. Unfortunately, the Shadow god was torn between his two souls and their love struggled. To protect her only love, the Maiden goddess disguised the Shadow god's husk into a commoner and sent him to Anaben. She returned to her astral plane, heartbroken. Meanwhile, the husk, longing for her love, lit a candle every night at the time they were supposed to meet - but she never came. As the town of Anaben grew, he began lighting candles everywhere, hoping that the Maiden goddess would one day come. That is how he became the famous Candlemaker. Fall of the Shadow God (from Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow) Centuries ago, the Shadow god lived, deeply in love with the Maiden goddess. However, having two sides to his soul, they fought each other relentlessly. One night, his Shadow whispered to him: 'If you become strong enough, you will never have to return to the Moon'. The Shadow god ignored the evil whispers for as long as he could, but something terrible happened - he lost his own shadow. Terrified, he came to the Maiden goddess looking for help, but as time passed, he felt his powers growing weak, even speaking was a tiresome task. And so, the Maiden goddess called for her two sisters, the Sun and the Moon goddesses. They searched for his Shadow day and night, and when they finally faced him, they were almost obliterated by his powers. Not long after, the divine sisters devised a plan: The Sun and Moon goddesses created the shade's lantern, which was able to consume the Shadow. Unable to destroy him, the Maiden goddess used the magic glass staff and tore him to pieces, hiding each part inside a common person of Anaben. The threat was gone, but now the Maiden goddess's beloved was no more than a husk. The Cat of Shadows (from Out of the Shadows) Since ancient times, the people of Anaben believed in the superstition that black cats brought misfortune and misery. In one peaceful household, there lived a cat white as snow. One day, she had a litter: six pure white kittens, but the seventh was as black as the night, with mesmerizing blue eyes. The cat's owner was horrified when he saw the shadowy kitten, so he took it away and left it in the woods. The blind kitten mewled, crying out for her mother. By fate, a mysterious figure was passing by and heard the tiny kitten's cries. It was the Shadow god. He took pity on her, and cradled her in his arms. He named her Guida and kept her at his side ever since. One day, a thought occured to him. He forged a beautiful ruby necklace and put it around the cat's neck, and before he knew it, a blue-eyed lady stood before him. 'You cared so deeply for me, now it is time for me to return the favour', said Guida. The Shadow god insisted she should be free to go wherever she desired, but she refused, wishing only to serve him. Not long after, the Shadow god was split and destroyed by the Sun and Moon goddesses. With her beloved Shadow god gone, Guida swore to restore him at any cost, believing her hero had been betrayed by his lover and her sisters. She turned back into a cat, and plotted revenge on the Maiden goddess and her two sisters. Powers and Abilities Gallery Dp13-candle-maker-went-saiyan.png|Shadow God rise Relationships * Maiden Goddess (lover) * Guida (companion/friend) * Moon Goddess (friend?) * Sun Goddess (friend?) * Candle Maker (husk) Category:Gods Category:Males Category:Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow Category:Deities Category:Characters Category:Out of the Shadows Category:Antagonists